The invention generally relates to the field of computer programs and systems, and specifically to the field of computer aided design (CAD), computer-aided engineering (CAE), modeling, and simulation.
A number of systems and programs are offered on the market for the design of parts or assemblies of parts. These so called CAD systems allow a user to construct and manipulate complex three-dimensional models of objects or assemblies of objects. CAD systems thus provide a representation of modeled objects using edges or lines, in certain cases with faces. Lines, edges, faces, or polygons may be represented in various manners, e.g., non-uniform rational basis-splines (NURBS).
These CAD systems manage parts or assemblies of parts of modeled objects, which are mainly specifications of geometry. In particular, CAD files contain specifications, from which geometry is generated. From geometry, a representation is generated. Specifications, geometry, and representations may be stored in a single CAD file or multiple CAD files. CAD systems include graphic tools for representing the modeled objects to the designers; these tools are dedicated to the display of complex objects. For example, an assembly may contain thousands of parts. A CAD system can be used to manage models of objects, which are stored in electronic files.
The advent of CAD and CAE systems allows for a wide range of representation possibilities for objects. One such representation is a finite element analysis (FEA) model. The terms FEA model, finite element model (FEM), finite element mesh, and mesh are used interchangeably herein. A FEM typically represents a CAD model, and thus, may represent one or more parts or an entire assembly. A FEM is a system of points called nodes which are interconnected to make a grid, referred to as a mesh. The FEM may be programmed in such a way that the FEM has the properties of the underlying object or objects that it represents. When a FEM is programmed in such a way, it may be used to perform simulations of the object that it represents. For example, a FEM may be used to represent the interior cavity of a vehicle, the acoustic fluid surrounding a structure, and any number of real-world objects, including medical devices such as stents. When a given FEM represents an object and is programmed accordingly it may be used to simulate the real-world object itself. For example, a FEM representing a stent may be used to simulate the use of the stent in a real-life medical setting.